L'annonce faite à Harry
by antinea2
Summary: Ou quand le M-Preg n'est pas que rose bonbon mais peut être aussi un peu acidulé. Peut être aussi lu comme prélude à "Tonton Severus" une autre de mes histoires.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à JKR, je ne fais que les utiliser et me les approprier pour créer d'autres histoires.

Je continue dans le thème de la famille et surtout de la relation Severus-Draco. Cette histoire peut être considérée comme une sorte de prélude à « Tonton Severus » bien que certains détails dans mon esprit diffèrent sur le fonds.

« L'annonce faite à Harry » ou quand dans le M-Preg tout n'est pas forcément rose bonbon mais peut être un peu acidulé (mais pas trop quand même).

?

« J'attends un enfant ! »

Draco Malfoy avait surgi sans frapper et sans prévenir, rompant la quiétude hivernale du petit salon de l'appartement qui seulement quelques secondes auparavant n'abritait que Severus Rogue et un gros chat noir comme habitants.

Il était blême mais sa voix plate ne semblait trahir aucune émotion particulière. C'était un état de fait, une constatation, une réalité brute qu'il lui offrait sans plus de commentaire.

Il n'avait rien dit avant et ne rajouta rien après. Juste ces trois mots : « J'attend un enfant !».

Severus le regarda en silence depuis son fauteuil près de la lampe au coin du feu. Il tenait un livre à la main et la petite radio antique diffusait une pièce classique en sourdine afin de ne pas perturber la tranquille lecture.

Draco attendait un enfant. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que l'information le percute de toute sa puissance. Il observa le jeune homme figé dans une posture contrainte et malaisée. Il semblait attendre une réaction du potionnniste mais elle ne venait pas.

Severus descendit son regard du visage vers le ventre où devait se trouver l'enfant. Rien, aucun indice, aucune marque de cette présence à la fois extraordinaire et terrifiante.

Le temps se dilatait à loisir. Les secondes prenaient un goût d'infini tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient, chacun d'eux cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre pouvez penser, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir face à cette situation.

Seule la pâleur accentuée du visage de Draco trahissait une émotion quelconque chez le jeune sorcier blond. Draco était ainsi, plus quelque chose le bouleverser plus il rentrait en lui-même afin de se protéger, n'offrant aux autres qu'une façade d'indifférence ou d'ennui.

Severus inspira profondément, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

Il devait faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco dans cet état d'incertitude. Il comprenait le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour venir le voir. Il savait que pour l'heure il était le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide. Mais il ne savait que penser de la situation, c'était trop inattendu, trop irréel.

Leur gène et leur malaise emplissaient la pièce, rentraient dans leurs corps et les rendaient douloureux. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine, il l'entendait cogner dans ses oreilles dans un rythme brut et obsédant. Il sentait son estomac se crisper et une sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

Un enfant.

La musique qui comblait le silence entre eux prenait une toute nouvelle dimension dans le drame qui se jouait devant lui.

Le vieux potionniste vit le jeune visage fragile se tendre un peu, il le vit déglutir difficilement sachant qu'une boule enserrait la gorge et gênait la respiration. Le regard d'abord immobile se fit fuyant, fixant un point inconnu quelque part derrière son fauteuil.

Il savait que Draco était à l'affût, sur le point de s'enfuir après avoir lâché sa bombe et il se sentit lâche.

Le garçon était venu vers lui pour trouver une forme de soutien et lui restait silencieux et immobile. Il savait qu'il devrait prodiguer des paroles apaisantes, offrir un appui, le prendre dans ses bras s'il le fallait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Le fin visage se crispa dans une tension grimaçante et les yeux se firent plus brillants dans la pièce plongée dans la douce semi-obscurité de cette fin de journée de novembre.

Draco était en train de se briser devant lui et lui restait impassible. Il se détestait de ne pas savoir répondre à cette souffrance et il détestait Draco de la lui imposer. Ne peux-tu pas t'effondrer ailleurs ? Loin de moi ? Pourquoi viens-tu me chercher quand tout va mal ?

Il l'aimait mais il l'aimait trop pour endurer sa souffrance, pour y faire face comme le jeune homme le réclamer dans sa prière silencieuse.

Pourquoi ce visage d'habitude si froid et distant devait-il se transformer en miroir de l'âme ? Pourquoi devait-il y lire cette souffrance ? Pourquoi me faire cela Draco ?

Sans en avoir prit consciemment la décision le vieil homme se leva et s'avança vers le jeune homme. Il l'approchait en douceur comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage et blessé dont les réactions étaient imprévisibles. Draco ne bougea pas. Sa seule immobilité était signe de son accord implicite. Et le vieil fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas osé faire depuis si longtemps, il le prit dans ses bras, serrant contre lui le corps chaud et tremblant.

Peu à peu Draco se détendit sous l'étreinte chaude et réconfortante. Alors que ses bras enserrés son vieil ami les larmes commencèrent à couler sans bruit. Draco avait toujours pleuré en silence parce qu'un Malfoy ne pleure pas.

Les larmes coulèrent longtemps mais ce n'était pas grave, la douleur devait partir ou tout du moins diminuer pour être à nouveau supportable.

Après la catharsis offerte par les larmes, Draco se ressaisit et s'écarta de l'étreinte. Il avait l'air véritablement misérable avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés au-dessus de son nez coulant.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il. »

Ce pardon fit mal à Severus, pourquoi Draco devait s'excuser d'être humain ? Pourquoi devait-il s'excuser de souffrir et de partager cette souffrance avec un ami ?

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Je peux pas rentrer à la maison, pas pour l'instant. Je me disais que je pourrais dormir ici en attendant… , répondit-il sans oser le regarder.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas une solution… »

C'était un constat, pas un reproche.

« Si tu en as une autre dit le moi, je suis preneur ! »

Ce sursaut de colère rassura Severus, Draco était de retour.

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma chambre, proposa-t-il.

C'est bon garde ta chambre, je prendrais le sofa. Ce n'est pas la première fois…

Tu as besoin de repos, prend ma chambre et c'est un ordre. »

Le visage du jeune sorcier montrait un mélange étrange du soulagement d'avoir trouvé un abri, de gêne à se montrer si fragile et de frustration à recevoir un ordre.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Draco secoua négativement la tête : « Pas faim… »

Severus ne chercha pas à le convaincre de la nécessité de bien se nourrir dans son état si particulier. Draco était intelligent, il savait ces choses-là et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour le moment était quelqu'un qui lui fasse une leçon de morale et d'hygiène pour homme enceint. Enceint ? Attendant un enfant ? Il n'existait pas de mot adéquat pour décrire cet état.

La leçon d'un ancien professeur lui revint en mémoire : « Une chose n'existe que parce qu'elle est nommée » et l'état de Draco n'était pas nommable en soit alors que faire d'une réalité dont le langage ne s'était jamais emparé…

Le jeune homme désemparé se dirigea d'un pas lent et un peu incertain, vers la chambre, salua Snape d'un simple mouvement de tête et referma la porte derrière lui laissant le vieux maître à ses pensées. Ce dernier monta un peu le son de la radio et se laissa emporter une nouvelle fois par la musique et le maelström de sentiments qu'elle lui invoquait. Des images de Draco passaient devant ses yeux clos, le hantait. Il se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, inutile d'essayer, il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit.

Le temps s'écoula entre somnolence et demi éveil. Il avait éteint le petit poste pour permettre au petit de dormir et accompagnait dans sa tête le bruit de la pendule. ...

Au matin il se leva grogui par le manque de sommeil et la position inconfortable. Ses muscles ankylosés avaient du mal à lui répondre et tout son corps craquela. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre, il dormait dans les draps défaits. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se déshabiller. Cette vision ému le vieux professeur : un bébé abritant un autre bébé. Pour lui Draco serait toujours le nourrisson que l'on avait placé dans ses bras quelques heures après sa naissance.

Il soupira et décida de le laisser dormir autant qu'il le voudrait. Il alla déjeuner d'un simple café noir dans la salle principale après s'être changé. Il remontait les couloirs avec lenteur quand il sentit un souffle magique derrière lui. Inutile de demander à qui cela appartenait, au fil des années il avait appris à reconnaître cette magie si spéciale.

« Potter, peut-on savoir ce qui amène en ces lieux ? » demanda-t-il sèchement sans même se retourner.

« Où est-il ? »

La voix était crispée, elle portait en elle une immense colère. Il devait le tenir éloigner de Draco le plus possible, lui offrir du temps.

« De qui parlez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?

Vous le savez parfaitement, ne jouez pas avec moi. Cela fait des heures que je le cherche…

Si vous ne formulez pas exactement votre requête comment voulez-vous que j'y réponde ? »

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose que de prendre le survivant pour un idiot mais Severus Snape n'avait jamais pu faire autrement. Harry Potter lui faisait maintenant face. Comme ils étaient entourés d'élèves il ne pouvait pas élever la voix mais son regard et sa mâchoire crispée en disait long sur le traitement qu'il souhaitait faire subir à son vis-à-vis.

« Où est Draco Malfoy ? Grinça-t-il entre ses dents. »

Severus fit le choix de ne pas répondre. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point Potter était au courant des choses. Peut-être Draco lui avait-il tout avoué et peut-être non. Difficile à dire.

« Potter, d'après ce que je crois savoir votre scolarité, ainsi que celle de Monsieur Malfoy au passage, s'est terminée il y a longtemps. Vous n'avez donc rien à faire entre ces murs et par conséquent je vous demanderais de partir. »

La réaction du jeune homme était fascinante par le danger quelle laissait poindre. Il avait le souffle court et sa magie crépitait autours de lui. Il voyait qu'il se retenait de le frapper. Il inspira une longue goulée d'air, la boqua dans ses poumons et l'expira avec lenteur.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là mais Draco si, c'est bien cela…

Je n'ai jamais dit que Draco était ici.

Je l'ai cherché toute la nuit. Poudlard est le dernier endroit où il chercherait refuge mais je sais qu'il est ici, je le sens… »

Severus baissa la tête, haussa les sourcils dans un mouvement d'étonnement et pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne servait à rien de mentir, cela n'avait aucun sens. Tout ce qui comptait était l'enfant endormi dans son lit et qui comptait sur lui pour garantir son repos. Tant qu'il restait dans le petit appartement tout irait bien pour lui, Potter avait beau être puissant il ne violerait pas ce sanctuaire.

« Il ne veut pas vous voir pour le moment, déclara-t-il pour couper court à toute discussion sur la localisation de Draco.

Il a décidé de me quitter c'est ça ? Vous devez être heureux, vous avez enfin ce que vous désiriez !

Ne soyez pas ridicule Potter, il n'y a pas que votre petite personne qui compte…

Vous plaisantez ou quoi, cela fait des semaines qu'il me fuit, des semaines où mes questions ne récoltent que ses silences… Plus ça va moins j'ai l'impression de le connaître, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus l'atteindre, de faire face à un inconnu qui me déteste. Je suis fatigué Snape et je veux qu'il cesse ce jeu pervers ! S'il n'a pas le courage de me faire face tant pis pour lui mais moi j'ai besoin de savoir ! »

Il ne savait pas, Draco ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait gardé un silence buté et plus Potter poussait plus il s'était fermé.

« Laissez lui du temps Potter, il vous parlera quand il le voudra. Je lui dirais que vous êtes venu et que vous souhaitait lui parler. C'est tout ce que je faire, dit-il de manière plus conciliante.

Vous savez donc ce qu'il a…, reprit Harry avec espoir.

Oui, je le sais et je ne vous direz rien.

C'est donc si terrible que cela…

Au revoir, Monsieur Potter. »

Il partit rejoindre ses appartements laissant Harry Potter seul, planté au milieu du couloir de Poudlard pas très loin de la salle sur demande.

« Tu ne lui a rien dit ! »

Draco était assis sur le sofa du salon, il lui jeta un regard surpris avant de se ressaisir: « Bonjour à toi aussi ! »

« Ne commence pas à jouer au plus malin avec moi. Tu ne lui as rien dit !

Bien sûr que non !, explosa-t-il. Comment veux-tu que je lui annonce un truc pareil. Oh fait, tu sais quoi mon amour je suis… Et puis, comment on dit dans ce genre de cas de toute façon ?

Il a le droit de savoir !

Il ne doit pas le savoir !

Alors c'est fini, tu t'en vas, tu le quittes…

Non !

Quoi alors Draco ? Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?, rugit le vieux professeur

Je sais pas ! Je sais pas ! OK ! T'es content ! Je suis mort de trouille, ça fait des semaines que je dors pas, que je mange pas, que je ne pense qu'à ça. Ca fait des semaines que j'ai peur qu'il s'en aperçoive quand il me regarde ! Que veux-tu que je fasse, je suis bloqué ! »

Tout avait été dit, il n'y avait plus rien à rajouter. Draco s'était piégé lui-même, s'enferrant dans une nasse de laquelle il ne pouvait plus se dégager sans se blesser.

« Je sais que j'ai merdé, je sais que j'aurais dû tout lui dire depuis le début mais je pouvais pas… C'était au dessus de mes forces… »

Severus alla prendre place à côté de lui le saisit par les épaules et força sa tête à reposer sur son épaule : « Ecoute moi bien Draco : tu vas lui parler, tu vas lui expliquer et après tu verras bien ce qui se passera… ».

Draco ne dit rien et acquiesça silencieusement.

Severus envoya un hibou-express qui invitait officiellement Harry Potter à passer le voir le soir même à huit heures dans ses appartements.

La journée passa trop vite au goût de Draco qui faisait les cents pas dans l'espace pourtant réduit entre la cuisine et le salon. Il était incapable de se poser où que ce soit. Aussitôt assis il se relevait pour recommencer son manège à l'infini.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce cirque, Severus était parti dans son laboratoire. Mieux valait cela que de s'en prendre à Draco. Il ne revint que le soir pour trouver un Draco qui avait pris une délicate couleur verte.

« Ca ne va pas ?

J'ai envie de vomir…

Nausée ?

Anxiété… »

Le jeune homme jetait de manière incessante des coups d'œil anxieux à la haute pendule.

19 heures 55. Encore cinq petites minutes avant le chaos. Merde ! Il n'aurait pas dû dire oui à l'invitation. Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici, il aurait dû partir tant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion. Il était piégé, pas d'issue possible.

19 heures 59, pourquoi le temps jouait-il avec ses nerfs ? Pourquoi accélérait-il maintenant ?

20 heures et un toc-toc à la porte.

Pourquoi est-ce que pour une fois Harry était ponctuel ?

Severus alla ouvrir comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse soirée entre amis.

Harry…

Draco se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il tenait entre ses mains crispées et aux jointures blanchies le dossier de la chaise de bois poussée contre la table.

Harry n'avait pas l'air plus en forme que lui et encore lui n'avait pas l'excuse d'avoir un marmot au fonds du ventre. Instinctivement Draco ramena une main sur son ventre.

Tout serait bientôt fini.

« Prenez place Potter. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Il y a aussi à manger si vous avez faim… »

Harry secoua la tête en fixant un Draco pâle comme la mort. Harry n'avait qu'une envie se lever et aller le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que quoi qu'il ce soit passé il était désolé et quoi qu'il ait pu faire il lui pardonnait, qu'il avait besoin de lui… Mais il se contenta de rester assis.

« Bien ! lança Severus pour couper le silence. Draco je crois que c'est à toi de parler… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Il n'avait qu'à le dire lui-même s'il pensait que c'était si important.

« Je… je… Il y a quelque chose de … Enfin, c'est compliqué… Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé je le jure mais maintenant c'est là… »

Harry ne comprenait rien à ce discours incohérent : « Draco quoi que ce soit dis le moi, s'il te plaît.»

Draco baissa la tête et murmura un seul mot : « Bébé. »

Seul Severus l'avait compris.

« Je n'ai pas compris Draco, de quoi parles-tu ?

J'ai dit bébé…

Quoi bébé ?

J'attends un bébé, souffla-t-il. »

QUOI ? Harry ne comprenait pas… Un bébé… De quoi un bébé ? Depuis quand les hommes attendaient des bébés ? Et puis pourquoi tous ces secrets… Pourquoi lui avoir caché cela ? Ca n'avait strictement aucun sens … A moins que…

« C'est qui le père ? » demanda-t-il froidement rassemblant toute sa volonté pour ne pas exploser.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Rugit Draco. »

« Je ne sais pas mais visiblement ce n'est pas moi sinon tu n'aurais pas agi ainsi… »

Draco bondit et en quelques foulés rapides gagna la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui avec toute sa rage.

« Décidément Potter vous êtes qu'un abruti, non seulement vous êtes un idiot mais en plus vous êtes inculte…, enchaîna Snape.

On ne vous a rien demandé Snape !

Au contraire vous vous faites du mal pour rien ! Vous m'indifférez Potter, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire envers vous et par fidélité à votre mère, il y a des années. Mais j'aime Draco et s'il doit être heureux avec vous, alors soit ! Mais je refuse qu'il soit malheureux à cause de vous !

Qui est le père ?, s'entêta Harry.

Vous ! Espèce de crétin fini. Vous ! Qui d'autre ? Il n'y a que vous…

Alors pourquoi ne rien dire si c'est si évident ! »

Severus n'en revenait pas, ce garçon était totalement à côté de la plaque… Comment faire entrer quelque chose dans ce crâne épais ?

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de comment on fait les enfants Potter ?

Si cela peut vous rassurer cela fait longtemps que je sais que ce n'est pas grâce aux choux, aux roses ou à l'envoie par colis express du service postal des cigognes…, cracha Harry.

Inutile de faire de l'ironie car en ce domaine votre ignorance est de toute évidence crasse !

Alors expliquez-moi, Professeur, répliqua Harry en allongeant le Professeur.

Avez-vous déjà vu un sorcier attendant un bébé ?

Euh… Non…, hésita-t-il.

Parce que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas…

Pourtant Draco…

Oui et c'est là le problème. Cela fait très longtemps, des siècles, que certains sorciers mâles cherchent à avoir des enfants, à procréer par eux-mêmes. Cela fait parti des grandes idées des adeptes des sangs-purs et de Voldemort. D'ailleurs le Lord noir lui-même a fait des expériences en ce sens mais autant que l'on le sache cela n'a jamais rien donné de concret. Au cours de l'histoire les mages noirs ont cherché la pureté absolue et la puissance. Pour eux cela voulait dire ne pas avoir de contact avec les sangs-mêlés et les moldus et se marier exclusivement entre eux. Mais certains allaient encore plus loin dans la folie, pour eux la magie masculine est plus puissante que la magie féminine. A partir de là ils ont voulu enfanter eux-mêmes leurs descendants. Pour la société sorcière comme pour la société moldue, le fait qu'un homme attende un enfant n'a rien de naturel, c'est un acte de magie noire… Et avec le passé de Draco, vous-même pouvez comprendre pourquoi cette nouvelle l'a bouleversé… Si le Ministère de la magie l'apprend les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses pour lui ! Il pourrait très bien se retrouver à Azkaban… Déjà que beaucoup s'interroge sur votre relation et pense qu'il y a quelque chose de pas claire en dessous…

Mais Draco n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil ! Je veux dire, il n'a jamais dit qu'il voulait un enfant ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre… Pourquoi il serait allé toucher à la magie noire, il en a peur…

Je le sais parfaitement et merci visiblement vous aussi mais j'espère que vous comprenez également que tout le monde ne pense pas ainsi. Vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher d'avoir eu peur.

Peut-être mais de moi…

Draco et vous ne venez pas du même milieu, Draco a été nourri de ces mythes et de ces fantasmes depuis tout petit. Pour lui il était évident que vous alliez faire le lien avec la magie noire et les manges-morts et que vous alliez le détester après avoir appris la nouvelle.»

Les souvenirs d'Harry remontèrent à la surface, les crampes au ventre, le manque d'appétit puis les fringales au milieu de la nuit, les nausées… Et après la peur, le mouvement de recul quand il voulait le toucher, les coups d'œil anxieux, le fait de ne pas vouloir être regardé, la fuite… Ils avaient subi un enfer toutes ces semaines à cause de cela…

« Il faut que je lui parle… »

Harry poussa la porte en douceur, il ne voulait pas faire de bruit et même temps il ne voulait pas le surprendre. Draco était couché, recroquevillé sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts sur la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. L'obscurité n'était pas totale, quelques rayons de lune parvenant à pénétrer la pièce. Harry s'assit à même le sol pour pouvoir faire face au visage de Draco. Celui-ci déplaça son regard mais Harry le suivit, il se tourna donc sur le dos.

« Draco… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé plonger dans le doute ?... »

Il pouvait distinguer le profil se détacher du mur blanc en face de lui. Il était immobile, lointain. Harry avait horreur de cela.

« Draco, je suis désolé… Je sais bien que tu ne m'as pas été infidèle mais avoue que ton comportement n'était pas… raisonnable… »

Ce n'était pas encore cela.

« Je sais que ce bébé n'est pas issu de la magie noire… »

Draco tourna son visage vers lui et tendit sa main droite vers la joue d'Harry qu'il effleura. C'était leur premier contact physique depuis des jours. C'était à la fois très peu et tout ce qui compté pour Harry.

« J'aurais dû te le dire mais j'étais terrifié…

Je sais. »

Draco se poussa vers la gauche pour permettre à Harry de monter sur le lit et de s'allonger à ses côtés. Harry se plaça contre lui, cela lui avait manqué.

« Je peux le toucher ?, demanda-t-il timidement.

Si tu veux, lui sourit Draco. »

Harry se redressa un peu et tira le t-shirt vers le haut dévoilant la peau blanche et un ventre tout à fait normal.

« Je ne vois pas de différence.

C'est trop tôt, je n'en suis qu'à deux mois. »

Draco saisit la boucle de sa ceinture et la défit, débouta deux boutons de son jeans, prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et la plaça sur le ventre à l'endroit approximatif où devait se trouver l'enfant.

Si Harry ne pouvait pas le voir il pouvait le sentir. La peau tendue, la douce chaleur caractéristique de la magie, là quelques millimètres sous la peau douce et chaude. C'était la magie de son enfant, proche de celle de Draco mais différente. Il l'enviait. Il caressait doucement l'idée de cet enfant.

« Comment c'est ? Tu peux le sentir à l'intérieur ?

C'est étrange, c'est comme si tu avais une toute petite étoile dans le ventre, une petite source d'énergie qui est toi sans être toi. Elle fait partie de toi mais elle a aussi sa propre vie… En fait, c'est indescriptible comme sensation… Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est là.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, j'en suis sûr. Après la vie et la magie sont pleines de mystères je suppose…

Tu as raison, sourit Harry. On n'a pas besoin de savoir après tout. L'important c'est qu'il soit là. »

Draco rabattit la couverture sur eux et se cala plus confortablement contre Harry.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça va le déranger qu'on squatte sa chambre ?

Non, t'en fais pas il ira se réfugier chez Bibine…

Madame Bibine ?

Oui, l'amour est parfois une chose bien étrange… »

FIN.

Et oui, c'est la fin laissons nos deux héros profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité avant de se faire vider manu militari et en pleine nuit par un Severus Snape honteusement repoussé par Poivronna Bibine (je ne sais pas quel est son prénom). Mais ça c'est encore une autre histoire.

N'hésiter pas à laisser un petit mot (même des idées je suis preneuse), ça fait toujours un énorme plaisir…


End file.
